Film Loader
The Film Loader'is a transformation device used by Power Rider Film. It uses Future Watches as its primary collectible device. Design The Film Loader is composed of the following parts: * - A slot that is used to insert Future Watches. * - The handle used to push the Future Watch into the Film Loader's side. When pushed, the Future Watch begins to transmit data into the Film Loader. * - The Film Loader's green frame that surrounds the window. It is made up of the same durable material that covers the rest of the Loader, and the Loader's shape allows the material to wrap around vital internal mechanisms, shielding them from intense combat. *'Film Future Riser'- The blue strip located within the three green 'buttons' to the left. It is a theoretical realization device that materializes Kamen Rider Woz's suit and armor by using data within the inserted Miridewatch. *'Future Scope'- The window in the middle. It's structure is specially designed to enable high-speed optical communication with a Miridewatch. It contains a data projection mechanism that projects Power Rider Film's equipment into the air before it is realized. To cope with the large amounts of data being released by the inserted Future Watch, the Future Scope projects the suit/weapon in the air as various parts before compiling them together. * - The strap. It scans the wearer's physique and clothes in order to adjust itself to ensure a tight, yet comfortable, grip. Functionality Transformation To transform, the user must insert the Film Future Watch after pressing its Future On Starter, making the Loader announce, “Action!” Pressing the Future On Starter again will cause the Future Watch’s Gate Activator to open, revealing its Send Projector. A smartwatch is projected behind the user as geometric shapes appear around them. Closing the Crank-in Handle will send the data of the Future Watch to the Future Scope, causing the Loader to announce, "Projection! Future Time! Amazing! Era! Future! Power Rider Film! Film!". To assume a Futurering form, the same procedure must be performed, but the announcement depends on the Futurering. Finishers :Main Article: Time Finisher Users (chronological order) Behind The Scenes Portrayal The Film Loader is voiced by . Notes *Its color scheme is similar to Power Rider Controller and Power Rider Pause. *The toy version's activation with Future Watches is similar, but also an inversion, of the use of the Arcade Accessor, with the reflection of the device displayed on a panel in the center of the Driver, but requires a lever to be closed, instead of opened to show it. **In addition, one can activate a Power Watch's Armor Time noise in the DX version by pumping the lever thrice. *Much like the aforementioned Riders, the systems of said Riders play a role (an inverse one) in the mechanics of the Film Loader when compared to its predecessor: **Controller's Control Dropper used the transformation trinket without having to press any buttons on it when docked, while the Future Watch requires a button to be pressed while docked in the Loader. **The Game Breaker II was technically compatible with any Game Cards, but the Loader cannot use standard Power Watches outside of finishers. *The Future Scope's projection gimmick in the Film Loader is a play on the word "projection" itself, as the word also means a forecast of the future. Both users of the Film Loader fulfill this role of forecasting, or more aptly, "projecting" the future they envisioned. *Similar to the Time Spinner, the DX Film Loader also has the katakana for on its battery slot cover. *The Power Watch Break finishers are never used in the series. Appearances * Power Rider Time Turner **Episode 17: Happy New Tempus 2019 **Episode 18: Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 **Episode 19: The Quiz Shock 2040 **Episode 20: Final Answer? 2040 Category:Qwex67